Beauty
by therealladyearth
Summary: Of course, after sleeping for 150 years, who woudn't scream waking up to a potential enemy? BoyxBoy/Slash/Yaoi/Whatever the heck you want to call it. Rating may go up. TEMPORARY INDEFINITE HIATUS


**And I make a random new story.**

**Warnings: Boys-love, twist on a well-known fairytale, possible mpreg, wartimes, extra-terrestrials, etc.  
**

* * *

Leigh Severson was by no means a regular boy.

He was really short, slim, petite. His silky brown hair was down to his shoulders, his icy blue eyes large, and many people confused him for a woman.

He'd known from the moment he was born that he was one of the social outcasts. One of the male Carriers.

Carriers were the social outcasts, taking to dressing as women and selling their bodies to drunken men on work nights. What were Carriers? They were men who could carry a child, simply. They had been thought to be female fetus until birth, where it was revealed that they were truthfully male babies. And contained inside of them was still the usually unused uterus. However, most Carriers unlocked its usage after sexual relations with another man.

As well as being a unaccepted social outcast, Leigh was also the son of the Earl of Dorview, causing him to be a _rich_ social outcast. All in all, life for him was horrible.

That was, until the Chaos.

The Chaos was perhaps the most destructive war Earth ever faced. The Solar race had descended onto Earth, burning nations. All but around a billion men and women survived. It was then that any women and the estranged Carriers came in use, but occasionally, the Solar people would come and take the remaining Carriers. Until finally, he was the last one on Earth.

When the Solar people announced that they would take him when he turned 16, scientists around the globe worked to find a way around it. No one could change his fate.

Until one fateful day just before his 16th birthday, a local, small-scale doctor suggested freezing him for a 100 years. All was arranged and executed within an hour, and he lay in the sleeping capsule.

"Dear boy, we are your helpers," three women with smile-wrinkled faces told him kindly.

"I wish you good luck," the tallest smiled.

"I wish you beauty and good health," the middle one stroked his face.

It would be midnight in two minutes. The clock prepared to chime.

"And I wish you dead in two minutes, little boy!" That cackle was definitely not one of the old women. The Sun Queen sneered down at him, touching his cheek and burning him.

"Leave us for a minute!" the near-mute little one cried out. And she left, huffing and stomping, ash trailing behind her.

"I wish you not dead for a hundred years, young Earl," the smallest old woman spoke seriously, before closing his casket and pulling the switch. From there, all was black.

* * *

Wes Havens was by nature a charming person. He charmed every noble he was against, any animal he would kill, and any girl who walked by.

However, not many people knew he preferred men over women, not even his step-mother knew.

His step-mother was dead though, because he had escaped the tasteless tower, seen her die. He knew that she wasn't his real mother only because he had been claimed by the King and Queen as theirs. It confused him to no end. First, he had been locked up in a tower for 18 years of his life, and secondly, he was somehow the crown Prince. Not that he minded being the crown prince. But it just made him wonder more about himself.

Strongwyn was a beautiful kingdom, once called Dorview. Dorview, what a disgusting name on his tongue. A hundred and fifty years ago, the only noble left in Dorview, with the last name Sever-something, had simply disappeared, causing the Sun Queen to burn down Dorview completely. When the country was rebuilt, King Strongwyn had formed the kingdom and became king.

He was one of the direct descendants of the King Strongwyn. That realisation only added to his growing head ache, so he stopped thinking about it immediately.

He barely looked like any portraits of the old king. The old king didn't have slightly long red hair, or acidic amber eyes. No, he was very different.

But all the same, they were related.

"Are you ready to join us, Your Highness?" Emmitt, one of the butcher's sons, asked, walking beside him as Hosea and Millard pushed each other jokingly. Due to the four of them being the only 18 year olds in the palace, they had quickly become great friends.

"Of course!"

"Oh, oh!" Hosea raised a hand and waved it happily. He waited impatiently for Wes to point at him, and when the redhead did, he grinned energetically. "Can we go to the caverns today?"

All of them wanted to go, not even having to think about it. The caverns were always off-topic at most times, but their parents had forgotten to warn them about not going into the caverns this one time.

The caverns were dark, dusty, and damp, causing someone to sneeze every few minutes. Bugs crawled everywhere, but it only went on direction; down and forward. Time rolled past, as the only sounds to be heard were sneezes and breaths, until they reached an ancient-looking doorway. It refused to budge as all but Millard pulled and pushed and kicked at it.

"The runes on this door are from the old Dorview language," Millard said quietly, muttering in a dead language and causing the runes to glow brightly, the door disappearing.

"What did it say?" Emmitt asked out of curiousity, once they entered the splendid room.

"'Here lies the last Carrier, sentenced to death by Ignatia herself. May he awaken a hundred years after Dorview's destruction, and leave this place to help repopulate the new lands. Wishing him, luck, beauty, health and self-preservation, the three sisters Kaminski.'" the Advisor's son replied, astounding them with his knowledge.

"It's been over a hundred years, d'you think he's over 50 years old?" Hosea asked, giggling.

"Let's find out," Wes replied, and they all walked to the casket in the middle of the room.

And they all gasped. Inside the case, there was a beautiful young boy, fair features and flowing brown hair frozen in cold ice. He was to be thawed out, no complaints.

* * *

Leigh heard sounds, odd sounds.

"-is alive-"

"-check... vitals-"

"-he's waking up! He's waking up!"

The last one caused him to cringe at the loudness, as her struggled to move anything. However, his limbs were cold, numb and nearly useless.

"Here, are you okay?" A definitely male voice asked, and Leigh struggled to open his eyes, seeing a blurry image of a red-haired boy with amber eyes.

Red was the colour of the Sun's people, and this boy was a Sun Knight. Leigh opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

**The end of the chapter. I'll update sometime. And bonus points if you get the Manga reference in the last section.  
**

**Bai.**


End file.
